


Same

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Rare Pair Extravaganza [16]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alien break out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: An alien has escaped capture in the secret government facility and Rhys is trapped there with it.





	Same

**Author's Note:**

> An answer for an ask on tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/post/177874547582/terror-prompt-i-think-the-door-is-locked
> 
> Prompt: "I think the door is locked!"

The hallways to the secret military facility were dark save for the flashing red and yellow lights that twirled in alert around the rushing crowds. Scientists, researchers, and engineers were being lead by guards to designated exits. Rhys, among many terrified others workers were ushered this way and that. They had no idea what was happening, but the alarm had sounded and screams could be heard echoing down the halls.

Rhys had a good guess. The alien they had captured and tortured and experimented on had gotten loose. And he was glad for it. He felt no sympathy for the men and women who had ruthlessly chained and beat the creature. Rhys bitterly remembered the dark green blood seeping from open wounds and orifices.

They had detained Rhys when he’d lost it and tried to stop them, proving just how heartless they were. His ribs still had bruises, his jaw was still healing from a cut. He’d been reprimanded and warned no one got fired from here, simply misplaced and Rhys would only get one more warning. But Rhys hadn’t cared, he’d began planning to help the alien escape, fortunately, it seemed to have gotten out on its own.

Now, everyone ran for their lives, shoving past those too slow. They were crazed with fear and it only got worse when they finally reached the corridor with their designated exit. The promise of safety made everyone around him wild and they began to shove each other, shoving Rhys into a wall and making him trip. He scrambled back to his feet, now a good foot or two behind them and sporting a new limp. He hurried with all his might, pain searing through him. He reached the door as the last person barreled through, hearing it click closed just as Rhys ran into it. All the momentum he’d had could not push the door open.

Arms aching and bruised, he peered it at the crowd, staring back at him. “I think the door is locked!” He called through the glass window. They stared, frozen to their spot until a guard ushered them all up the stairs. Rhys frowned. “What? No!” He banged on the glass. “You can’t leave me here! Hey!” he yelled. But it was clear they weren’t going to help him. He banged on the window. “COWARDS!” he screamed. He watched them turn their backs to him and hurry to safety.

Rhys faced the hallway, the flashing lights reflecting off the tiled floor in the dark. His heart pounded, dread pouring over him like ice water. He needed to find another way out. He pushed off the door, his feet an entity of their own, walking separately from him. His head filled with static at the silence in the hall. As he stepped down it, he found his footsteps echoing a thousand times louder than he remembered.

He hugged himself, trying to comfort his panicked mind. He assured himself that he’d find a way out and he wouldn’t meet the creature- the alien. He could hope that it would recognize him and spare him, but Rhys didn’t know its mind. It very well may not have understood what had been happening that day.

His feet clicked along the corridor and he winced all the while at the sound. His ears strained to hear any noise beyond the ones he himself made, but none was to be found. He found the second door with no interruptions, pushing into it with a choked hope only to cry with dread when it was locked.

“No, no, no, no!” he gasped.

He knew the protocol that the doors would lock, but he’d hoped he’d find one in time that wasn’t. His eyes stung with fear and he hastily wiped it away. He needed to focus, to keep his wits about him. He had to escape. He trudged back to the main hall and towards another exit, the lights still flickering. His body shook and he hugged himself tighter, his mind racing and blank at the same time.

He was going to have travel across the expanse of the building, to the other side and to a little known part, where an exit may have been overlooked. He walked briskly, hating the silence and loving it at the same time. Silence meant he was safe, but it also exposed him and his stupid feet clacking away for all to hear.

The stillness of the place made his hair prickle and form goosebumps. Always were scientists bustling about, excited by their horrible projects and counseling with each other. He walked around toppled carts and chairs until he saw a mass of broken vials, their liquids pooling around the shattered glass. It hindered his journey as he stepped over a minefield of spilled chemicals. He had to twist his body this way and that to keep his feet clean of them, his pained body screaming.

Once free of the hazards, he turned to further his trek, smirking at the small triumph. But then he stilled, a scream frozen in his throat. At the end of the corridor, the red and yellow flash of lights bounced off the dark orange body of the alien. It stretched towards the ceiling, lean with two strong arms and legs, watching Rhys. He could see its many eyes reflecting the light as it stared at him.

Stomach in ugly, twisting knots, Rhys felt as though his legs would collapsed right under him. There was nothing to block the alien from chasing him and Rhys wasn’t sure if he could even outrun it. He heard a growl mix with low clicks that sent shivers down his spine. He had seen it plainly that one day and though it had revolted others, Rhys hadn’t found it hideous and he didn’t now. He found it terrifying. It took a step towards him and his heart leapt to his throat, panic turning his feet to lead.

No, he couldn’t just wait for his death, he had to put up a fight or he had to try at the very least. He willed his legs to move, one foot in front of the other until he was running and skidding down a side hall. He didn’t hear it give chase, but Rhys could feel it right behind him. He didn’t know where he was going and every door he tried were locked. He swore seeing it at the end of the hallway, light and efficient on its feet.

Rhys ran, wanting to scream, but was lost for words. He was nearly to the end where he could turn either left or right, but was grabbed, the creature sending him careening to the floor. Rhys yelped, gasping and shivering while the alien crouched over, face inches from his own. Rhys stared with wide eyes at the ten peering back at him. Its mouth opened, sharp fangs hissing. Rhys winced, waiting for those teeth to take hold of his gullet and end him forever.

What he got was wet. Rhys jumped, a surprised squeak shooting from his lips as a tongue met the base of his neck. It went upward, curving over his chin, up his jaw to slime his cheek and pull his hair out of place. Rhys popped an eye open, unsure of what was happening. The alien bent down, resting its forehead on Rhys’.

Flashes whirled around Rhys’ mind. Of a crashed ship and men in suits attacking tying him up. The poking and abuse. Starvation wracked at his stomach while the feeling of their hostility and morbid curiosity gnawed at his sanity. Chains choked and chafed him raw, while feet and fists and objects bruised and cut, making him dizzy with lack of blood. The humans were uncaring, cruel, except _that_ one.

Rhys saw himself, tall and awkward, eyes watching with a curiosity shed of malice and malevolence. There was no hatred that raked against the alien, but a kindness and a sadness at its lack of wellbeing. Then, it watched the human turn angry at the others of his kind, fighting them and getting hurt. Rhys’ heart filled with fury. Rhys called out as the kind one was dragged away, beaten the same as him.

Rhys knew now, could feel the alien inside his head. Zer0, it was called, or at least translated into words Rhys could comprehend. It would not hurt Rhys. It only wanted to find its ship, repair it and get the hell away from Earth.

Calm now, Rhys tentatively put his hand against what he thought was Zer0’s cheek. The location flashed in Rhys’ mind, as well as guards and military storming back in to reclaim the facility.

A harsh growl, low and angry vibrated through Zer0 as he understood. His arms wrapped around Rhys’ waist, pulling him up as Zer0 stood and holding him tight to the alien’s body. It began to run, picking up a speed that was inhuman, through halls and down locked stairwells. Zer0 shouldered down each door without hindrance. Within a few short minutes, they had arrived at the large hanger bay that housed Zer0’s ship.

It was still in one piece, but Rhys could see where they’d messed with it. “I… I don’t know what all they did to it, but I’ll do my best…” Zer0 let him go once his feet were steady and they both went to it. It was large for what Rhys was used to, but he was awed by it. They worked fast. To Rhys’ relief the scientists hadn’t made a lot of progress and they were able to get the ship up and running in no time.

As Zer0 started it up and lights flickered to life, a realization prickled at his heart. “Uh… I guess this is goodbye?” He said quietly, heart clenching at his words and thickening his throat. He didn’t want to leave his new friend, but he knew it wasn’t safe for him on Earth.

A series of light gurgles were made and Rhys felt it in his mind. It wanted Rhys to come with it, longed for companionship like Rhys did.

A wide smile swept over Rhys and he ran for the alien, wrapping his arms around it in a tight hug. His heart was lighter than air, his eyes wet with joy. He could feel the alien’s surprise as it caught him and then laughter as it comprehended. They were both done with this planet and Rhys ready for a new life. A new adventure with Zer0.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiewithink.tumblr.com/


End file.
